Kevratas
| Classification=Class M| Affiliation=Romulan Star Empire (subject world)| Location=Kevratas system, Beta Quadrant| Species=Kevrata (native) , Romulan| |}} The planet Kevratas is the homeworld of the Kevrata and a subject world of the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) Astronomical Data Location Kevratas is located in the Kevratas system in the Beta Quadrant, and is an outworld in Romulan space near the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) Climate The climate of Kevratas is intensely cold and intemperate, with frequent severe weather conditions which include ice, sleet and snow. Even at the planetary equator, Kevratas is far colder than the average Class M temperature. ( ) Further Information Historical Colonists from Kevratas founded settlements on a number of worlds sometime prior to the 2330s. By the 2330s, Kevratas was under Romulan rule and many Romulan citizens immigrated and took up permanent residence. In 2339, Bloodfire plague ravaged the planet's native population and the Romulan government did nothing to stop it. In 2379, the plague arose again during a period of instability on the planet. Kevrata insurgents were in rebellion against Romulan authority, taking advantage of the weakness of Praetor Tal'Aura's rule in the wake of the fall of Shinzon. Tal'Aura dispatched Commander Sela to take over the Romulan government on the planet and impose a strict system of martial law. A successful, covert intervention by current and former Starfleet officers Doctor Beverly Crusher, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Doctor Carter Greyhorse, Lieutenant Pug Joseph and Romulan dissident Decalon produced a plague vaccination for the Kevratans and further destabilized Romulan control. ( ) In 2381, Sela left Kevratas after being ordered to return to Romulus by Praetor Tal'Aura. ( |Rough Beasts of Empire}}) In 2396 another bloodfire outbreak erupted, and the disease spread to multiple other planets before Praetor Taris ordered a quarantine of the Kevratas system by the Romulan Star Navy. However, Taris seemed uninterested in acquiring the Federation's cure. Thousands of people died of starvation and disease. In protest over the actions of the Romulan government Kevratas declared independence from the Empire in 2398. Kito, a prominent Kevratan, declared that "They've given us nothing but death and offered nothing but more pain. We owe Taris no allegiance." Taris ordered the military to crush the revolt, but General Tebok defied Taris and negotiated a settlement with Kito, ordering that relief supplies be delivered to Kevratas immediately and conducting him and other Kevratan leaders to Rator III to present their grievances to the government in Nova Roma. Taris ordered Tebok to resign but was overruled by the Romulan Senate. This began a power struggle between Taris, the Senate, and the military that eventually led to the overthrow of Taris in a coup d'etat in 2403. ( ) Political In 2379 Kevratas was entirely under Romulan administration, with Romulans serving as planetary officials and providing security for the system. A rebel movement existed in hiding under the leadership of Hanafaejas and received broad support from the people of Kevratas. ( ) Architecture The original architecture of Kevratas tends toward grandiose, large structures. Public buildings on the planet pre-dating the Romulan conquest are often constructed of marble, with carved wooden features and vaulted ceilings. Once Romulan rule was in place, many of these structures were adapted for higher functionality, and new construction became more utilitarian. An underground system of catacombs had been constructed beneath the capital city as part of the pre-Romulan architecture. ( ) Commerce Kevratas is a bustling trade port for the Romulan frontier region, receiving goods from outside the empire as well as from within. Ships from Kevratas travel throughout the empire, and the central market in the capital is managed by Romulan officials. ( ) Appendices Connections Category:Planets Category: Romulan worlds Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets